


Feeling Good

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Even the author didn't see that coming, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Obedience, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group Bingo 2016, Shameless Smut, Sunsets, Unexpected Dom/sub, the boys sometimes write themselves, warning: author wrote this while heavily medicated for back pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick has been working too hard and Daryl wants to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> Originally intended to be a massage fic that marked off the "food as lube" square on my RWG Bingo card and somehow morphed into a light Dom/Sub affair that also fulfilled three more squares- "Sunset", "Song Title of choice" (Feeling Good) and "outdoor sex".
> 
> Warnings: unbeta'd and written while heavily medicated with pain pills for a back injury.

Rick’s skin was dark, deeply tanned from the sun each day as he worked in the prison garden from dawn til dusk. He was relentless. Tilling the ground and planting seeds with the same laser focus he used when he was on runs and killing walkers. Everything Rick did, he did with 110% of himself. 

He’d been doing much better since the garden became his focus. Wasn’t seeing Lori any more. Wasn’t fighting against things that didn’t need to be fought. He’d finally let himself want and listened to his own body when it screamed for Daryl’s. It’s been months now since they started their thing. And having Daryl at night and the garden during the day gave Rick all he needed to stay whole. But he was tired, exhausted bone deep. Muscles sore, lips chapped, hands all cut up from working the land.

The sound of Daryl’s voice above him was like the first lick of an ice cream on a hot summer day. 

“You look exhausted, darlin’. You can’t keep working yourself like this.”

“Need the food,” Rick answered, looking up from his spot in the earth, a fistfull of weeds in one hand and the other clawing into the ground.

“You got enough planted. Why don’t you wrap it up a little early today?”

“If I don’t stay on top of the weeding-”

“Rick, you look like hell. You’re gonna get sunstroke if you don’t start taking breaks.” Daryl handed him his canteen and Rick dusted off his hands and drank from it, not even realizing he was as damn thirsty as he was until the water met his tongue. He guzzled, swallow after swallow as Daryl watched him, nodding. “There you go, keep drinking. You need it.”

Rick liked having Daryl so over-protective of him. Someone to save him from himself. As he finished drinking he looked up at Daryl with apology in his eyes. “I drank it all,” he said wiping the dribbles of water from his beard with the back of his hand.

“You needed it.” Daryl took him by the arm and helped him to stand up. Rick put his hands on his lower back and whimpered as he stretched. “Doin’ too much, Rick. You need to slow down. Come on inside. Take a hot shower. Wash the day off. ‘S almost over anyway. Then let me take care of you for once.”

It did sound good. Giving himself a few hours where he could just relax. Maybe curl up next to Daryl. Just lay peacefully listening to his heart beat, letting Daryl run fingers through his curls. “Yeah, Ok,” Rick relented and they walked together up to the prison, Rick’s hands rubbing at his lower back the whole way and then trying to stretch his torso out but flinching as he reached up. 

“What’s wrong? You pull something?” Daryl asked, sounding like a worried momma.

“Can’t barely reach my hands over my head today. Guess I do need a time-out.”

“Let me take care of you then, ok?” Daryl asked softly. In all the weeks they’ve been exploring one another, Rick was always the giver. He initiated everything. He was the first one to use his mouth. He was the one guiding the kisses. He was the one who topped. He was the one who held Daryl close and whispered comfort to him after Merle was gone. Always the one in charge, even in bed. The idea of letting go and letting Daryl have him completely was appealing. 

“I’m tired, Daryl,” Rick admitted. 

 

“I know, darlin,” Daryl answered affectionately, a hand rubbing gently down Rick’s weary back. The hunter led him to the showers and helped Rick get undressed. He could barely bend over to pull off his own pants. 

“Just sore,” Rick said when Daryl looked at him with worry. 

“Should I have Hershel take a look?” 

Rick shook his head. “Nothing but me being stubborn and working my old, damn body harder than I should.”

Rick was naked and Daryl stripped wordlessly next to him. “I like your old, damn body,” Daryl said with his lopsided grin. “Come on- under the faucet. I’ll clean you off. Hot water should feel good.” Rick obeyed, standing still and letting the water cascade over him as Daryl grabbed a bar of soap and started with Rick’s hair. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel, cracking his neck and letting his arms hang as Daryl scrubbed at his scalp. His fingers were firm and it felt amazing as they massaged into Rick’s mop of curls.

“God that feels good,” Rick sighed. Daryl scrubbed harder then gently tilted Rick’s head back to get the soapy water out. 

“Keep your eyes closed,” Daryl instructed and Rick liked that. Liked a simple command he could follow and know everything was going to be ok, at least for the moment. 

After the soap was rinsed out of Rick's curls, Daryl leaned in and pressed his lips soft against Rick's, water running over both of them. Daryl held on to Rick's face, palms on his cheeks to hold him steady as the hunter plucked at his lips, sucking, nibbling, licking into Rick's parted mouth in a way he'd never done before. Rick liked it. Like being held and being kissed instead of being the one doing the kissing. When Daryl stepped back and grabbed for the soap, Rick could see the heat of a blush high on his cheekbones.

“You're a good kisser,” Rick said. “I like that. I like you taking kisses from me like that.”

Daryl smiled and continued soaping Rick up. Arms, chest, ass and his semi-hard cock. 

“Jesus. ‘M so tired I can’t even get it up right now. I’m sorry, angel.” 

Daryl grinned. Rick knew he liked being called that. The leader had always thought of Daryl as his guardian angel. And that’s exactly what Daryl was. Everything the hunter did and every move he made each day was ultimately for Rick and Rick knew it. And the leader was overwhelmed with the need to give everything he had back in return.

“Doesn’t need to be sex every time, darlin’. We just need to get you relaxed before you kill yourself.” Daryl said as he sank slowly to his knees and started soaping up Rick’s legs and feet. 

“I’m so lucky I have you, Daryl.” Rick said as he watched the hunter below him, head bowed, massaging his calves with a soapy rag. Rick should be the one bowing in supplication, he thought. Daryl deserved to be worshipped and wanted.

Once they were both washed, rinsed and dried, Daryl got dressed and Rick wrapped a towel around his waist. His clothes were caked with dry earth and would need a good cleaning before he could even think about wearing them again. They walked slowly back towards the cell they’d been sharing. “It’s still light,” Rick noticed as they passed by a row of windows.

“You ain’t going back out there. I just got you all nice and pretty,” Daryl teased. 

“No, not to work. Just to be in the fresh air. Sit with me outside,” Rick pleaded, grabbing on to Daryl’s hand. “We can go up to the roof and watch the sunset. That will help me relax.”

Daryl looked him up and down and tried to suppress an eager grin. “Fine- get dressed and grab some blankets. I’ll get us something from the kitchen for dinner. Tell everyone we’re taking it ‘To Go’ tonight.” 

Daryl kissed Rick softly on the lips as he dropped him off at their cell and headed for the kitchen. “Daryl,” Rick called after him. “This is like a date.” 

Daryl looked back with his lopsided, bashful grin. “Dates usually start with pants on, find something clean and get dressed.”

When they got up to the roof, Rick had a handful of blankets and Daryl brought them each a plate with canned green beans and deer jerky. 

They ate together and watched the sun sink lower in the sky. “You know what Daryl? If this is how the world ends, I’m ok with it. Got you. Got Carl and Judith. Got enough food to feed us even if we gotta work hard to get it. Got the fences. You think it’s ok to just accept all this… the walkers and shit… and just be happy?”

Daryl shrugged. “I’m happy. All this? It’s the most I’ve ever had. Everything I ever wanted really. I mean I didn’t imagine the road leading to it would be flanked by the walking dead, but I have everything now I’d need to die happy. Never had nobody like this before. Never had a home. A family. Love. That’s all corny as shit, isn’t it?” Daryl said shaking his head and laughing at himself. But Rick liked the sound of Daryl pontificating about love under a sunset. 

“I like hearing you talk like that,” Rick said, his eyes still on the setting sun, oranges and yellows splashed across the sky.

“Like what?”

“Mushy,” Rick answered, smiling. When their plates were empty, Daryl sat behind him and placed his strong warm hands at the base of Rick’s neck and started massaging. 

“Holy Shit, that feels good,” Rick gasped as he let his chin drop to his chest. 

“Got coconut oil from the kitchen. Thought I could give you a massage,” Daryl said as he nudged Rick’s arms and encouraged him to pull off his shirt. Rick pulled it off, balled it up and tossed it aside. He felt the oil as it drizzled down his back, Daryl’s hands quickly rubbing it in and pressing hard back up to Rick’s neck and shoulders. 

He relaxed immediately as Daryl rubbed at his tight, strained muscles with his strong hands, finding knots with his thumbs and pressing deep into them. Rick groaned loudly. “Jesus that feels so fucking good.” 

“Gotta let me take care of you a little more. ‘Stead of you always taking care of everything,” Daryl said as he scooted back. “Lay on your stomach.”

Rick felt his cock twitch at that. “I like it when you tell me what to do,” he said as he melted into the blankets under Daryl’s hands. The hunter straddled Rick and pressed his hands into the leader’s lower back, thumbs rubbing out every kink, every knot of stress, every tight muscle that was over-worked and under-appreciated.

“Do you?” Daryl asked suppressing a little laugh.

“Yeah. Like I can turn my brain off and know that all I have to do is what you say.”

“Well, I’ll be happy to tell you what to do tonight, if that’s what you really want.” Daryl said as he grabbed onto a shoulder with one hand, pulling back from the front while pushing into it from the back with the palm of his other hand. Rick groaned at the feel of Daryl hitting all the right spots along his back and his shoulders.

“God, your hands feel so good on me, Daryl. Makes me want to do anything for you,” Rick sighed. “I would. I’ll do anything for you. You know that, right?”

Daryl grunted ambiguously in response and continued to knead into Rick’s back as the leader moaned in pleasure. Tension and stress slowly disappeared under Daryl’s strong hands. 

“Want to see what it feels like?” Daryl asked, his voice deeper now and thick with sex. “Want me in you this time?” Daryl bit at his lip, nervous to be the one directing what might happen between them. 

Rick turned his head and looked back at Daryl with desperate eyes, sparkling a hundred different shades of blue from the sinking sun. “Don’t ask me, Daryl. Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do. I’ll do it. I want you to be in charge.” Daryl’s eyes went dark and wide, pupils so big there was barely any white. He bit at his lip and looked into Rick’s eyes for confirmation that he meant what he said and Daryl got it without words. Just a slight nod of Rick’s head that said _‘take me and do anything.’_

“Turn over. Onto your back,” Daryl said, his voice wavering a bit, not used to making demands. Rick obeyed wordlessly, so Daryl continued, “Take your pants off and spread your legs.” 

Rick did as he was told. His cock swelled to full attention at the crisp, clipped orders and Daryl smiled at that discovery once his leader’s pants were off and he was fully displayed on the rooftop. Daryl stood and undressed as well. “That for me to do what I want with?” Daryl asked, nodding his head towards Rick’s length, a little more confidence to his delivery.

“Yes,” Rick answered. He was already hard and needy at the thought of Daryl leading him.

The hunter knelt by Rick’s side, slowly bowed his head and licked a stripe up his lover’s cock, from the base to the slit. Slow. Agonizingly slow. As slow as the setting sun above them. Rick gasped and moaned, hands clawing into the blankets. Daryl took Rick in his mouth and slid his lips and tongue up and down as Rick groaned into the dying light. When Daryl pulled off, he looked around and grabbed the coconut oil, pouring some onto several fingers.

“We’ve never done it like this before. You ever had anyone inside you like this?” Daryl asked as he moved his finger in circles around Rick’s entrance. 

“No.” 

“You sure you want it? Want me in you?”

Rick nodded, his breathing already out of pace from the excitement and anticipation. 

“Then beg me for it,” Daryl said, his lips curling into a sexy, devious little grin as he bit nervously at his bottom lip, testing the waters. Putting a toe in the shallow end to see if Rick really wanted to swim. 

Rick whimpered as Daryl kept teasing at his entrance. “Please,” he whispered, his single word stained with need as he grabbed himself in his hand and started thrusting into his own palm. 

“That’s not really begging,” Daryl said, getting more comfortable with his voice and his desires. “Need to make sure you really want me there, darlin’.” And with that he put his hand over Rick’s and moved it back to the ground. “Hold tight to the blanket. No touching yourself. I’m here. I’m the only one gets to touch you, ok?”

Rick nodded. “Please, Daryl. I want it. I’m ready. Want to feel you inside me. I need you in me. Need you to fill me and make me feel whole. I’m empty without you. I”m nothing. I… I…”

“Now _that’s_ begging. I like that.” Daryl slipped one finger into Rick’s tight entrance and Rick gasped and stilled himself. 

“Feel’s different at first, doesn't’ it?” Daryl asked.

“Yes.”

After Daryl pumped the finger in and out a few times and he saw Rick’s body relax, he pressed in a second finger. 

Rick’s hand went back to his own cock as he whimpered with need. 

“No, no, no. I told you. That’s only for me,” Daryl said softly, moving Rick’s hand back to the blanket. He pumped his fingers into Rick a few more times then slipped them out.

“Please, Daryl. I need to come. I need to-”

“You will. I promise. Open your legs as wide as you can for me,” Daryl instructed as his nervous hands spilled coconut oil over his own throbbing cock, most of the blanket and part of Rick’s leg. 

“Remind me what you want again?” Daryl asked, that sheepish look in his eyes, partly enjoying the dominance and partly making sure it was ok to dominate. 

“Fuck me,” Rick gasped. “Please. I need your cock. I need your hands on me. I want to feel you everywhere. Please.” Rick literally had tears dripping from his eyes. His knuckles were white as they gripped into the blankets, his legs spread wide open against the cool night air, totally on display, offering everything up to Daryl. 

The hunter teased at Rick’s entrance with the head of his cock. “Do you like doing what I say?” Daryl asked, cocking his head to the side, genuinely curious.

“Yes.” 

“Grab your knees and keep your legs wide open for me,” Daryl said, his voice barely a rasp.

Rick obeyed and Daryl pressed his cock into Rick's entrance. The oil helped him slide right in and sink slowly down til Rick was completely filled.

“Jesus,” Rick groaned, his eyes screwed shut and his breathing shallow. 

“Look at me, Rick,” Daryl ordered with gentle words. Rick opened his eyes and latched on to Daryl's. “Want to see you while you're taking me. Put your hands back on the blanket and just take me. Feel me.”

“Christ, Daryl. I love it when you talk to me like that. Words just for me. Telling me what to do,” Rick said as he reached up towards Daryl’s cheek. The hunter grabbed his hand and put it back to the blanket. 

“Gonna have to tie you up next time if it's this hard to keep your hands where I told you,” Daryl said as he pulled slowly out and thrust back in hard. Daryl kept his tone soft and his voice quiet but he spoke with a newfound confidence. “Would you like that? Would you like me to tie you up so I could do whatever I wanted?”

“Jesus Christ, yes.” Rick whimpered. He watched Daryl as the sun set behind him, light outlining Daryl as if he were a deity set purposefully on this very roof to worship, to commit to, to obey. He continued pumping in and out with a steady pattern and Rick moaned in pleasure at each thrust.

“I want you to come for me, Rick,” Daryl ordered as he wrapped his hand around Rick’s leaking cock, stroking it to match his own thrusts.

Rick's eyes rolled back into his head, his body pliant and willing, desperate to obey. Rick’s body throbbed with want at the sounds of Daryl dominating him, leading him, guiding him. He thought of himself with his hands bound, tied up to the headboard of their prison bunk. Pictured himself obediently on all fours as Daryl took him from behind. He wanted to do those things. Rick wanted to give Daryl everything.

“Come for me Rick. Lose yourself with me,” he tightened his grip on Rick's thick cock and stroked to his thrusts as Rick choked out Daryl's name, his cock pulsing hard in Daryl's hand, streaks of Rick's seed painting both their bellies. And then Rick’s head filled with the sound of Daryl’s sexy growl, “Take it, Rick. Take me.” As Rick's ass was still clenching from his orgasm, Daryl came, his cock buried deep inside Rick, the hunter shuddering above as he spilled.

Afterwards they lay side-by-side, spent and boneless, the last of the sun slipped past the earth and the ever changing colors in the sky slowed to darkness. Stars blinked into existence before their eyes. And walls came down around them as they fell into a deeper comfort with each other than they already had.

They looked at one another, Rick's hand on Daryl's hip and Daryl's hand carding through Rick's hair.

“Is that good? Did you like that?” Daryl asked.

“Yes,” Rick answered, simply.

“Do you really want those things? Being tied up? Being ordered?”

“Yes,” Rick said after a few seconds of thought.

“Why?”

“Sometimes it just feels good to listen and do. I just want to be yours.”

“You are. You’re mine,” Daryl answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this was riddled with typos or if it doesn't read well at all. I've been home for days bored to death and woozy on pain pills. I probably shouldn't post while medicated. But like I said-- I was bored!


End file.
